It is common for vehicle structural frames to include rails that extend longitudinally between front and rear wheels of the vehicle. In some instances, these rails connect with lateral cross members to support the vehicle floor and provide a connection point for various vertical pillars. As vehicle frames are designed to be lighter to improve vehicle fuel efficiency, collision safety standards are increasing to require the vehicle frame to absorb stronger and more focused impacts. Accordingly, connection joints between frame members, including rails, cross members, and pillars, are becoming increasingly critical to configure or reinforce to maintain structural integrity of the frame without adding unnecessary weight to the vehicle.